The Stories Of Princess Luna
by danparker
Summary: A set of stories about Princess Luna after her defeat as Nightmare Moon in the current Equestria story.
1. Luna's New Start

Luna's New Start

It's been one day since Princess Luna has been returned back to normal self. "I can't believe it's been that long since I've tried to do something stupid in the first place," Princess Luna thought, staring out at the sun from a tower in Canterlot Castle, her new home.

Princess Luna remembered what she tried to do. For trying to plunge Equestria into eternal night 1000 years ago, as an entity called Nightmare Moon, she was banished into the moon by her older sister, Princess Celestia and recently, she returned from the moon and tried to achieve her villainous once again, only to be defeated by Twilight Sparkle and her new friends.

Now, Princess Luna, regretting her jealousy that led her to her first demise, wanted to make a fresh new start. Right now, she's just learning what has happened in the past 1000 years of her absence and learning the new castle that her older sister currently resides in.

For a while, Princess Luna was silent.

"So Luna," a voice called. Luna turned to see that it was her older sister, Princess Celestia. "How are you doing today?" Princess Celestia asked Princess Luna.

"I'm just having a really bad feeling," Princess Luna replied in a sad tone of voice, "About what happened a long time ago." "I understand," Princess Celestia replied, comforting her younger sister. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did back on that day 1000 years ago," Princess Luna said, regrettably.

"I know," Princess Celestia said, "Come on, let me help you now." "Ok," said Princess Luna, "Thanks, and-" "No need to apologize," Princess Celestia said, "I've forgiven you. It's time to put the past behind us now."

"Yes," Princess Luna said, "But what about all the other ponies? Will they understand?" "I will let everypony know," Princess Celestia told her sister, "Now let me help you learn the new ways of Canterlot Castle."

"All right," Princess Luna replied, still feeling nervous. "No need to be nervous," Princess Celestia said, "Come on. Let's leave this tower first, since you've been sitting in here all day." "Right," agreed Princess Luna, "Let's go."

So Princess Celestia started to show Princess Luna the places of Canterlot Castle. "Don't worry," Princess Celestia said, "You'll be back to normal soon." She referred to Princess Luna's mane and tail, of course.

"I know," agreed Princess Luna, "I really want to make a new start." "I know," Princess Celestia said, "And so let me help you." Princess Luna agreed.


	2. Luna Learns The New Places

Luna Learns The New Places

At the moment, Princess Celestia is helping Princess Luna getting to know the new castle, well actually new to Princess Luna. "This is the main hall," Princess Celestia said to Princess Luna.

"Yes," agreed Princess Luna, "I see." "And this is the library of Canterlot Castle," Princess Celestia said, now showing her sister the library, "We have many of today's books here, as well as books from hundreds of years ago."

"Impressive," said Princess Luna. "Well, they're actually copies of those kinds of books," Princess Celestia said, "The original copies didn't quite survive through the test of time."

"I can see that," said Princess Luna. "We've," a guard pony said, "And many others before had silverfish mishaps in the past." "Oh," Princess Luna said.

"Anyway," said Princess Celestia, "You are always welcome here." "Thanks," said Princess Luna. "For now," said Princess Celestia, "Take it easy."

"I agree," said Princess Luna. This is because Princess Luna was still recovering from being imprisoned for so long. "Anyway," said Princess Celestia, "Shall we continue on?" "Yes, please," answered Princess Luna.

So they did. "And so this is where my throne is," said Princess Celestia, "It's where I do most of my paperwork." "I see," said Princess Luna, "It does look like the original throne room. Well, almost."

"Don't worry," said Princess Celestia, "We're working on your throne." "Thanks," said Princess Luna.

Next, Princess Celestia showed her sister the guest rooms of the castle towers.

"These guest rooms," Princess Celestia said, "Well, because I said the word 'guest' you know what they are for." "I see," said Princess Luna.

So Princess Luna explored another guest room in the same tower. "Wait a minute!" called Princess Celestia, "Don't go in that one!" Too late as Princess Luna opened the door to the room.

"Wow, this room is already occupied," she said, "There's even a bathroom." Princess Luna used her magic to open the bathroom door. "Don't!" Princess Celestia called, "There might be some pony in there!" "Oops," said Princess Luna. Yep, there was a male unicorn taking a shower.

"ARGH, what the radiation belt?!" he cried when he saw Princess Luna. Princess Celestia immediately closed the door. "I'm so sorry about that," Princess Celestia said out loud.

Then she turned to Princess Luna. "Please remember to knock first," she said. "Sorry," replied Princess Luna. "I know you've just awaken," said Princess Celestia sternly, "But please, don't do something like that again."

"Ok," agreed Princess Luna, "I won't do that again." "All right," said Princess Celestia, Let us continue.

Princess Celestia showed Princess Luna a room full of scrolls and even more books. "This is an ancient spell room," said Princess Celestia, "Descriptions of ancient magic is kept here safe and secure."

"I see," said Princess Luna. Next, Princess Celestia showed her sister a quiet room.

"This is my study room," said Princess Celesia, "It is kind of my personal quiet room. This is where I usually get the scrolls that Spike delivers."

"Who's Spike?" asked Princess Luna. "The assistant dragon of my star pupil, Twilight Sparkle," Princess Celestia explained. "Oh," replied Princess Luna, "Twilight Sparkle."

Throughout the day, Princess Celestia showed her sister many more rooms in the castle and Princess Luna had learned a lot about what has happened in the past 1000 years.

"Thank you so much sister," Princess Luna said, "You've taught me a lot." "I know," smiled Princess Celestia, "I'm glad that you are back."

"Thanks," said Princess Luna, "So call it a day?" "Yes," agreed Princess Celestia, "It's time." "Right," agreed Princess Luna, ready to fly out.

"I'll raise the moon this time, sister," said Princess Celestia, "You'll have your responsibility of this again soon." "I know," smiled Princess Luna.

So she watched her older sister lower the sun and raised the moon. All Princess Luna could think about was what her new life will be now.


	3. Luna And Celestia's Day In The Valley

Luna And Celestia's Day In The Valley

By now, Princess Luna has learned the ways of the Canterlot Castle and most of what has happened in the past 1000 years. Princess Luna has also had some help from her older sister, Princess Celestia, who was still happy to have her younger sister back.

"Well," Princess Celestia said to Princess Luna, "I'm glad you've enjoyed our little tour your of the castle." "Thank you, sister," replied Princess Luna, "It's so good to know what has happened today, and what has happened during my absence."

"And yesterday as well," Princess Celestia said with a smile. "I know," said Princess Luna. "Uh, actually," said Princess Celestia, "This is our castle now. And thus, your new home, too." "Yes," Princess Luna said, "I understand. I'm sorry that I've left our old home in ruins."

"Don't worry," Princess Celestia said, comforting her younger sister, "It's all in the past now." "Right, sister," Princess Luna said, feeling a little bit better now, "Thanks."

"Now, can I tell you something that I did?" asked Princess Celestia. "What is it?" asked Princess Luna. "Uh, let's put it this way," Princess Celestia said, "Let's go outside together."

"Oh," replied Princess Luna. When it was afternoon, the two sisters set out together. "You ready?" Princess Celestia asked her young sister. "Yes," answered Princess Luna.

"Let's fly!" said Princess Celestia and her younger sister followed. "Wow!" said Princess Luna, "This is amazing!" "I know," said Princess Celestia, "Wait until you see the best part!"

"Oh, please show me!" Princess Luna said excitedly. "So I will," Princess Celestia said, "Let's go now!" "Right!" agreed Princes Luna and she continued to follow her older sister.

"Please try not to be seen," Princess Celestia said to Luna, "Ponies aren't ready to meet you yet." "I understand sister," replied Princess Luna. She knew what Celestia meant.

Soon enough, the two alicorn ponies arrived at a place in Equestria, far from Canterlot, at a peaceful valley nonetheless. "I've never been here, before," Princess Luna said, "Ever." "Well," said Princess Celestia, "Now, your are seeing it before your eyes."

"Yes," agreed Princess Luna, "I do. Thank you for bringing me here." The two sisters enjoyed their visit in the valley for the whole day. "Wow," said Princess Luna, "It's wonderful here."

"Yes," said Princess Celestia, "It hasn't changed at all in the past 1000 years."

"That's good to hear," said Princess Luna, "I'd hate for anything bad to happen to this place." "Right there to agree with you," smiled Princess Celestia. The two admire the view peacefully.

By the end of the day, both Princess Celestia and Luna returned to Canterlot Castle. "Thank you, sister," Princess Luna said, "You're the best. I'm really sorry."

"You're already forgiven," Princess Celestia said, "And I'm glad that we've enjoyed our day together." "Thanks," said Princess Luna, "But I wonder what lies for the two of us in the future?"


	4. Luna And The Old Castle

Luna And The Old Castle

The next day, or early the next morning before it's time for Princess Celestia to raise the sun, she approached her sleeping sister. "Ok," Princess Celestia whispered when she got close to Princess Luna.

A few minutes later, Princess Luna woke up. "Sister?" she said when she saw Princess Celestia. "Early morning, Luna," smiled Princess Celestia, "Slept well?"

"Yes, I did," Princess Luna answered, "But it's early in the morning. It's not time for you to lower the moon and raise the sun." "I know," Princess Celestia said, "But before it's time, I want to take you to your old home."

"My old home?" Princess Luna repeated. "Do you want to go there?" Princess Celestia asked. "Sure," Princess Luna answered. "Come on then," Princess Celestia said, "Let's go."

So the two sisters left Canterlot Castle and flew to the edges of the Everfree Forest. They arrived at the ruined castle in an instant.

"Here we are," Princess Celestia said. "My old home?" Princess Luna said, "I think you meant our old home." "What did you originally think?" Princess Celestia asked, "The moon? This was your home, too."

"I know," said Princess Luna, "But after the way I acted, it was your home, too." "I know," Princess Celestia said, "Want to go inside?" "All right," said Princess Luna.

The two alicorn sisters entered the ruined castle. When they got to the throne room, Princess Luna immediately saw the damage she had done as Nightmare Moon.

"I am really sorry now," said Princess Luna. "I know," said Princess Celestia. "Why bring me here?" Princess Luna asked, "This bring so many memories back."

"I know," said Princess Celestia, "I hope this will get you to remember your days before that day. I want you to forget about Nightmare Moon now. You're not her anymore."

"I'll try," said Princess Luna, but she flew up to a certain point through a large hole in the roof nonetheless. "This is it," Princess Luna said,

"I was defeated up here." "I know," said Princess Celestia, "But don't think about that now. Let's take a look at what's left here. Come on, sister."

"All right," said Princess Luna and she flew down to the ground and followed her older sister. First, Princess Celestia took Luna to a small room full of old toys.

"These must be more than a thousand years old," Princess Luna said. "Yes," Princess Celestia said, "These were our old toddler toys. Remember when we were fillies?"

"Yes, sister, I do!" Princess Luna replied. "These toys are only good for a museum now," Princess Celestia said, "But back in the day, we had fun with these toys together."

"I understand," Princess Luna said, "And later, we've moved on from these toys to books." "Right," Princess Celestia said, "Come to the library." So Princess Luna and Princess Celestia had gone into the old library of the ruined castle.

"See?" Princess Celestia said, "We've moved on from toys to books during our teen years." "I see," Princess Luna said and she picked up some of the ancient books with her magic, but they immediately fell apart.

"Yeah," Princess Celestia said, "They're too old for reading." "I understand," said Princess Luna, "This was our old home."

"And now," said Princess Celestia, "We're living in our new home in Canterlot, but you're welcome to stay here for a while. "I will, sister!" said Princess Luna.

However, it was time for Princess Celestia to lower the moon and raise the sun.

This morning, she did it from the ruined castle which is their old home. After Princes Celestia raised the sun, she and Princess Luna decided to stay for a while.


	5. Luna's Day In The Old Castle

Luna's Day In The Old Castle

An hour later, both Princess Celestia and her younger sister, Princess Luna were still hanging around in the old castle, not for business, but to explore.

They are now exploring an old hallway with old knight armor on each side in a row. Princess Luna was impressed. "You must had an army all set out, sister," Princess Luna said in a joking manner. "Yes," said Princess Celestia, "About 800 years ago." "Oh," said Princess Luna, "So?"

"I'll tell you about it someday," Princess Celestia said. "Well," said Princess Luna, "I can't wait to hear that story." "You will," smiled Princess Celestia, "Now be careful of some traps here. They're still active even after a thousand years."

"Thanks for the warning," said Princess Luna.

Just as she said that, a trapdoor opened downwards. "I know," thought Princess Luna, realizing that she had stepped on a pressure plate, "Oh well."

When returning to the throne room, they could see several old tapestries. Although they've suffered from being eaten by moths in the past 1000 years, they're mostly intact.

"Well," thought Princess Luna, "I'm glad that I can still see these." "Well, I did say everything in this castle is not in perfect condition," Princess Celestia said. "I know," said Princess Luna.

Then Princess Luna and Princess Celestia went into a room with a huge pipe organ in the middle. "Heh," Princess Celestia chuckled, "We used to complain of the loud sound this monstrosity made."

"Yeah," agreed Princess Luna, "I remember the nightmares I had thanks to this thing."

"No kidding," said Princess Celestia, "So let's go somewhere else." "Right," Princess Luna said. The two sisters walked around the castle even more. "Someday," said Princess Luna, "I will make it up to everypony." Princess Luna thought about the past and the future.

Nonetheless, both Princess Luna and Princess Celestia spend the rest of the day, enjoying themselves in the old castle until was nearly time for sundown and it was time for the two to go home.

So they both flew together back to Canterlot Castle. "I hope you had a good time," Princess Celestia said to Princess Luna.

"I did," Princess Luan answered, "Thanks so much for bringing me here, I mean there. Now that we're far away from the ancient castle."

"That is true," smiled Princess Celestia, "And I'm glad that you've enjoyed the stay." "I know," said Princess Luna, "Thanks once again." "Now I must make it back to lower the sun," Princess Celestia said and thus, they did make it back to Canterlot Castle just in time.

That night, Princess Luna starred out into the night skies. She still looks forward to making it up to everypony in the future.

And also, something had made itself home in the ancient castle.


	6. Alone

Alone

The following day, after spending most of the day in the ancient castle, the two royal sisters were ready to start their new day. "Well," Princess Celestia said, "I must be off." "I await your return, sister," Princess Luna said.

Actually, it'll be mostly Princess Celestia being active for the day. On that particular day, Princess Celestia left Canterlot to visit Ponyville on one of her special occasions, mostly to visit her best student, Twilight Sparkle.

Princess Luna, of course, stayed behind in the castle. "That was a fun day," Princess Luna thought to herself. Princess Luna felt happy after visiting her old place.

"Thank you, sister," Princess Luna said, "That was a nice thing you've done for me in a thousand years." Princess Luna, "Thanks sister. I only wish I could do better myself." Princess Luna's next sentence made sense.

"I really shouldn't have done that to do a thousand years in the first place," Princess Luna said, "It is one of my biggest regrets now. I shouldn't have let my jealousy get the better of me. But that's in the past now. I'm free from my own darkness! I can do this on my own!"

Soon, Princess Luna set hoof outside. "I wonder if I could think out here," she thought to herself, "Maybe I could give it a try." So she did. She stood still and thought about what she is going to do for the rest of her life.

"Should I keep living in the past and feeling guilty of myself?" she asked, "Or should I move forward with everypony?" She thought about this for a while now, but she had made her final decision.

"I choose to go forward with my life and never to try and plunge Equestria into permanent darkness! That is my final decision! And I am proud to make my choice. It is my destiny!" She didn't say it out loud. She still didn't want any other pony to hear her at this time.

"Maybe when I'm ready," Princess Luna said, "And when I'm back to full strength. And, of course when my sister returns." So Princess Luna went back inside.

When she returned to her room, Princess Luna has decided that she will try to do her best in the future. But deep down inside, she really isn't 100% sure about that. "I'd better decide for myself," Princess Luna thought. She remained in her room for the rest of the day.


	7. The Sisters Day Off

The Sisters Day Off

The next day, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were just sitting around in the castle, thinking about what to do today. "Well, Luna," Princess Celestia said to Princess Luna, "Since I have nothing to do today, why don't we do something together?"

"That will be a great idea, sister," Princess Luna replied happily, "But what can we do, sister?" "Well," Princess Celestia answered, "I'm not really sure exactly." "Oh," Princess Luna replied, "Well, I'll try and think of something."

"I know you will," Princess Celestia smiled, "Because I've always thought you were great." "Really?" Princess Luna replied. "Yes, I do," Princess Celestia said with a smile. "Thanks," Princess Luna replied, "Now what shall we do today?"

"Hmm," Princes Celestia thought about it for a moment, "Maybe I'll let you decide what to do today." "If you say so, sister," Princes Luna replied.

Eventually, both sisters have decided to go out and explore the Everfree forest. So the two princess set off for the forest. "Well," said Princess Luna, "We've only been to our old castle."

"Right," Princess Celestia said, "We should go and explore this forest." "If you say so," Princess Luna replied. So the two sisters once again left Canterlot Castle together and headed off to the Everfree Forest.

A few minutes later. "Here we are," Princess Celestia announced to Princess Luna, "The Everfree Forest." "Wow," Princess Luna said, "This place is amazing. I've never been here before. Other than- You know."

"Well, here it is," Princess Celestia said, "Haven't really changed a lot in the past 3000 years." "I see," Princess Luna said. "Let's venture inside," Princess Celestia said. "Ok," Princess Luna agreed and they both walked into the big forest.

"Nice and quiet here," Princess Celestia said, "Kind of like when I was here a long time ago." "Really?" Princess Luna asked. "Yes," Princess Celestia said. The two walked deeper into the Everfree Forest. "Oh look," Princess Celestia said. Princess Luna responded quickly.

"I'm glad that the sea serpent is doing well," Princess Celestia said. "Hmm?" Princess Luna thought. They both saw a large sea serpent in the nearby river.

"He is enjoying himself," Princess Luna thought. The serpent, whose name is Steven Magnet, was enjoying himself, especially with his moustache. "I've really done it," Princess Luna thought, thinking back to the moment when she was still Nightmare Moon and as a swift of mist, she slashed off Steven Magnet's moustache.

"I shouldn't have done that in the first place," Princess Luna thought. "Shall we go on?" Princess Celestia asked. "Oh, sure," Princess Luna answered suddenly. "Come on," Princess Celestia said and they both continued to walk further into the forest.

"I like it here," Princess Luna said. "I'm glad you do," Princess Celestia said. "Thanks for bringing me here," Princess Luna said, "You're the best." "Oh," Princess Celestia said with a smile in her voice.

The two decided to explore the Everfree Forest for the rest of the day. Soon, the day is over.

Both Princes Luna and Princess Celestia returned to Canterlot Castle. "How was the day?" Princess Luna asked. "It was wonderful," Princess Celestia answered with a smile in her voice, "Thank you, sister."

"It was my pleasure," Princess Luna said in response, "I like doing things with you again, sister." "I know," Princess Celestia smiled, "We should do this again soon." "Right," Princess Luna agreed. Both sisters know that they will.


	8. Luna's Flutter Adventure

Luna's Flutter Adventure

Late that night, Princess Luna was up for a short time. As she watched her older sister go on night duty, Princess Luna began to drift off in her thoughts. She was still thinking about her present.

"I don't know what is going on with me," she thought to herself, "Why am I keep going back and forth withy my past and present? Am I not happy with myself?"

She thought about what to do about it for a moment until she began to drift off. Then, to her, there was darkness.

Some time later, Princess Luna woke up in a different place. "Huh?" she thought, "What?" She looked around her surroundings. "This isn't Canterlot Castle," she said. But for the moment, there were no ponies around. "I don't get it," Princess Luna said.

But she took a look at her surroundings again. "This is really nice," Princess Luna said, admiring the view. It looked like a nice quiet valley. So Princess Luna decided to stay for a while even though she had no idea on how she'd got there in the first place.

She liked the sight at first until she saw some ponies. At first, Princess Luna thought they were Pegasus ponies that she's familiar with, but upon a closer look, the ponies have butterfly wings.

"This is odd," Princess Luna thought, "What kind of a place is this? Nothing like what I've seen before." The ponies that she saw were unlike any living thing that she had ever seen so far in her life other than the moon.

"What?" Princess Luna thought. Everything looked normal to Princess Luna at first, but things started to get strange for her. But Princess Luna decided to stick around for a while.

But soon, she came across one pony. "What?" Princess Luna thought to herself when suddenly, there was more darkness and everything blurred.

Some time later, Princess Luna woke up in Canterlot Castle. "What was that?" she asked immediately, but there were no pony around to answer her question. Princess Luna then realized that she had been in another pony's dream.

"How is this possible?" Princess Luna asked. It turned out that Princess Luna has a mysterious power to see into other ponies' dreams, but she didn't know about it at the time.


	9. Friendly Conversation

Friendly Conversation

Today, Princess Luna is planning on doing something with her sister again, or so she'd thought. "I wonder what's in store for us today?" Princes Luna thought, "And I really wonder what that was."

She was still remembering last night's dream. It wasn't her dream; it was some pony else's dream. She didn't know how it was even possible.

Soon, Princess Celestia arrived. "I have to go somewhere," Princess Celestia told Princess Luna. "Oh," Princess Luna replied. "I'm sorry, sister," Princess Celestia said, "If you were planning on doing something with me. But I must go now."

"I'll be waiting for you, sister," Princess Luna said as Princess Celestia left. Once again, Princess Luna was on her own. "I'll do something," Princess Luna said. She then left Canterlot Castle.

At the same time, three earth ponies, Lily Valley, Roseluck and Daisy had just brought a cart loaded with flowers into Canterlot. "We've made it without any trouble," Daisy said. "Yes," Lily Valley and Roseluck agreed.

The three felt happy with their work, only for a large rock to fall and crush their cart. Lily Valley, Roseluck and Daisy watched in shock. "Ahhhh!" the three ponies screamed in horror and then fainted.

By now, Princess Luna was flying around the Canterlot town. "What a lovely day," she thought as she flew. Soon, she came across three unicorns. "Hello," Princess Luna thought as she flew down.

Instantly, the three unicorns noticed Princess Luna approaching them. The three ponies' names were Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts and Minuette. "Hey!" Lemon Hearts said, "A princess!" "I thought Princess Celestia was the only princess around in Canterlot," Minuette said. "I thought so, too," Twinkleshine said as Princess Luna landed in front of them.

"Hello," Princess Luna said in a shy voice, "Are you Princess Celestia's students. "Oh yes," Lemon Hearts said, "Well, we were once." "We've moved on," Twinkleshine said. "Yep," Minuette said.

"I see," Princess Luna said, "I am Princess Luna. I am the younger sister of Celestia. A thousand years ago, my duty was to raise and lower the moon. Then I got mad and went berserk, turned into a monstrous creature, resulting in my sister banishing me to the moon for a thousand years. Now I'm back." "We see," Minuette said.

"I'm still recovering," Princess Luna said. "Can we ask you some questions?" Lemon Hears asked. "Uh, sure," Princess Luna answered, "You may."

So the three unicorns asked Princess Luna about her life and what's it's like to be an alicorn princess. "I've always thought being an alicorn was a once in a blue moon thing or whatever is like that," Twinkleshine said.

"It is," Princess Luna said, "There are special secrets a unicorn must find out on his or her own." "Oh," Twinkleshine said. "Now let us tell you something," Lemon Hearts said.

"Oh?" Princess Luna said, "What may that be?" The three decided to talk to Princess Luna about their lives. Princess Luna was interested in what the three had to say.

Soon, they were exchanging stories about princess, unicorns and magic to each other. "Well, this is getting interesting," Princess Luna said at one point. Their conversation went on for hours.

"Thanks for the stories," Princess Luna said. "You're welcome," Lemon Hearts said, "It is fun to chat with a princess." "I'll find my place again soon," Princess Luna said. "I hope you will," Minuette said.

"I must return now," Princess Luna said. "Ok," Twinkleshine said, "It was nice talking to you." "It is, it is," Minuette said. " must be off now," Princess Luna said, starting to fly, "We may meet again soon." "Oh, we will," Lemon Hearts said, "Good bye."

"Bye!" Princess Luna said as she left. "Nice princess," Minuette said, "I feel sorry for her." "Don't worry," Twinkleshine said, "She'll be fine." "I hope so," Lemon Hearts said. Some time later, Princess Luna has returned to Canterlot Castle.

Just as she returned to the castle, Lily Valley, Roseluck and Daisy had brought another cartload of flowers into Canterlot. "Nothing can go wrong this time," Roseluck said.

But then a herd of rabbits charged into their view and munched all of the flowers like a buzz saw. "The horror!" Daisy cried as she and Roseluck and Lilly Valley fainted again.

Princess Luna returned to the castle, was awaiting her sister's return. However, a change of plan took place. "What's going on?" Princess Luna asked.


	10. Luna's Guard Time

Luna's Guard Time

Later that same day, Princess Luna was alone in the castle. At the moment, Princess Celestia is in Fillydelphia. So Princess Luna was alone. "I wonder what should I do now?" she thought to herself. She walked around the castle, seeing a row of royal guards at the entrance. Princess Luna decided to look at the guards for a while.

The guards have no real duties for the moment, so they're pretty much free to do whatever they want to for the moment. One of the guards saw Princess Luna. "Is that?" he thought to himself. For the moment, Princess Luna was just by herself when she saw one of the royal guards walked into her sight. Princess Luna was puzzled. "Hello," the royal castle guard said.

"Hi," Princess Luna replied, surprised to see a guard talking to her. "My name is Strong Will," the guard said, "I take it that you're Princess Luna, I know." "Yes, that is who I am," Princess Luna replied.

"A surprise to see you," the guard, whose name is Strong Will said. "Well," Princess Luna said, "Nice job with what you do." "Thank you," Strong Will said, "It's my duty." "I know," Princess Luna said, "So why?"

"Why what?" Strong Will asked. "Why have you chosen to be a guard?" Princess Luna asked. "You see," Strong Will said, "As a young foal, I've been impressed by the royal guards with what they do. They've done everything to protect Princess Celestia and help her. Yeah, I mean it when I said they were my inspiration. Since then, I've always wanted to protect the princess. Surprised now that there's you."

"Yeah," Princess Luna chuckled, "It is a long story." "So, I've got myself accepted," Strong Will went on, and now, I am here. And I am happy with my choice for live." "Well, congratulations for you," Princess Luna said, "I'm sure your mother is very proud of you."

"Oh she is," Strong Will replied, "I think about her every day." "I see," Princess Luna said. "So what's been going on with you? Strong Will asked. "Well," Princess Luna said. She told Strong Will about what she tried to do.

"Oh, I see," Strong Will said, "Well, "I'm glad you're normal now." "Thanks," Princess Luna smiled, "I'll tell you some more."

"Ok," Strong Will said. Soon, the two started to exchange stories about their lives. Princess Luna felt that this was like earlier when she had a conversation with the three unicorns, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette.

"That was fun," Princess Luna thought, "And so is this." "I see that you've made some friends," Strong Will said, "Well, almost," Princess Luna said, "I'm still trying." "Well, keep at it," Strong Will said, "You'll get better and you'll make new friends. Trust me."

"Ok," Princess Luna said, "I will." "And of course I'll be your friend," Strong will said. "Me too," Princess Luna said. "Anyway, nice talking with you," said Strong Will, "I must get back to my duty." "I see," Princess Luna said, "You take care of yourself."

"You too," Strong Will said, "And good luck on your future!" "Thanks!" Princess Luna said as Strong Will returned to his post. "Where have you been?" a guard asked Strong Will. "Having a nice conversation with the princess," Strong Will answered.

"Ok, stand still," the guard said, and both he and Strong Will stood on guard. "Yes," Strong Will thought only to himself, "This is my destiny." Princess Luna waited for Princess Celestia's return.

Finally, before it is time, Princess Celestia returned to Canterlot Castle. After she did her usual job of lowering the sun and raising the moon, she immediately walked into Princess Luna's room, all exhausted.

"Sister," Princess Luna, concerned for her sister, "What happened to you?" "It was a long day," Princess Celestia panted. "Tell me what happened?" Princess Luna said. "Let me get my breath back," Princess Celestia said exhausted.

After a few minutes, Princess Celestia told Princess Luna about the long day that she had. She was planning on going to Ponyville that day to visit Twilight Sparkle and her friends, but then she got an urgent call to go to Fillydelphia to deal with object eating parasprites.

"Oh dear," Princess Luna replied. "Don't worry," Princess Celestia said, "It' all taken care of now." "That's good to know," Princess Luna said, "I'm glad that you're back." "Thank you, sister," smiled Princess Celestia. The two then hugged each other.


	11. Luna's Flight

Luna's Flight

Some days later, Princess Luna was with Princess Celestia who was resting at the moment. Princess Luna knew that yesterday was a difficult day for her older sister. "Parasprites," Princess Luna thought, "I remember those cute, but gluttonous insects from my young days. They nearly ate an entire rainforest!"

Princess Luna thought about the parasprites for a moment before she decided to think about something else. Some time later, Princess Celestia finally woke up. "Glad to see you awake, sister," Princess Luna said, "Did you slept well?"

"Yes, I did," Princess Celestia answered, "Thank you for your concern. I was just tired, that's all." "I know," Princess Luna replied, "Thank you for your kind words."

"Well," Princess Celestia said, getting back up, "Now that I am better, would you like for us to do something together?" "Sure," Princess Luna answered, "I would like to go out flying."

"So it is done," Princess Celestia said. So the two sisters prepared to head outside. While getting ready to leave, Princess Luna looked back to see Strong Will, the royal guard, for a brief second before flying off with Princess Celestia.

Soon, the two sisters took off for the skies. "I see that you've made a friend while I was gone," Princess Celestia said while the two were up in the air. "Yeah," Princess Luna replied.

"Did you two have a nice chat?" "Yeah," Princess Luna replied, "He's really a nice guard. He was inspired by the guards who have protected you a long time ago." "I understand," Princess Celestia replied, "Thanks for saying that! It is nice to her compliment from the guards once in a while."

"I know," Princess Luna replied. "It's nice to know that the guards are doing their job," Princess Celestia said. "With no problems," Princess Luna replied. By now, the two sisters were having so much fun exchanging conversations that time had passed quickly that day.

"It a good thing that things are getting back to normal," Princess Luna thought, "I know so."

Soon, it was time for the sisters to go home and Princess Luna felt happy for another day.


	12. Luna's Visit To Manehatten

Luna's Visit To Manehatten

At the moment, Princess Celestia is planning to make a visit to Manehatten. "Sister," Princess Luna said to Princess Celestia. "Yes?" Princess Luna replied. "I'm going to Manehatten today," Princess Celestia said, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," Princes Luna replied. "All right," Princess Celestia said, "I'm going to talk to some ponies who live there. Let's go." "Ok," Princess Luna replied. When the two got to Manehatten, the two sisters stared at the busy city.

"I'm going to talk to some of the ponies for an important meeting," Princess Celestia said, "You can do what ever you want to. All right?" "Yes," Princess Luna replied, "Thank you, sister."

With that said, Princess Celestia flew off. Princess Luna was all by herself. For a while, Princess Luna wandered outside of Manehatten. "I wonder if everypony here knows who I am," Princess Luna thought to herself, "Hopefully, they're friendly."

Princess Luna was thinking about what to do here when, suddenly, she noticed something far away. "What's that?" she thought. In the distance, there was something big and white/clear. "What in Equestria?" Princess Luna thought, trying to get a better view of whatever it is.

Princess Luna looked really hard. "Oh no!" she said in an alarming voice. Princess Luna then started to get worried about what's out there. It turned out that the thing out in the distance is a giant iceberg.

It was twice the size of any buildings in Manehatten. "I can't be," Princess Luna said. Princess Luna knew that if there was nothing to stop the iceberg, disaster would happen.

"The whole city would be destroyed," Princess Luna though, "And maybe most of Equestria. Princess Luna had made a decision. "I'll try!" she said at last, "I am an alicorn princess. I must do this!" She then left the Manehatten city area and flew towards the giant iceberg in the distance.

"There it is," Princess Luna thought, "I see it." As she got closer and closer to the giant wall of ice, it looked bigger and bigger to her. "I knew it!" Princess Luna thought, "I have to do something." Princess Luna charged at the iceberg.

She tried to push it back with her hooves, but it barely moved. "Plan two!" Princess Luna shouted and she blasted at the iceberg with her magic. "Got to stop this giant ice boulder!" Princess Luna groaned under the strain from using her magic at full blast.

"Hard work!" Princess Luna groaned. The iceberg continued to move forward and forward, so Princess Luna kept using her magic at full blast. That's when she heard a loud crack. It was coming from the iceberg. The heat generated from her magic caused it to melt slowly.

"Need to keep on going!" Princess Luna groaned.

Meanwhile, Princess Celestia had finished her meeting with Fancy Pants and she tried to find Princess Luna. "Luna?" Princess Celestia called. But there was no answer from her sister.

That's when Princess Celestia felt something. "What?" she thought. She flew out and faced the harbor. Out in the horizon, something strange is going on. "Is that?" Princess Celestia thought, "Luna? My sister?"

She decided to fly out to help her sister. Princess Luna used her strong magic at full blast. "Here I go!" Princess Luna shouted. The giant iceberg started to become smaller than it once was. "Need a helping hoof?" a familiar voice called.

Princess Luna saw that it was Princess Celestia. "Yes, sister!" Princess Luna answered. "Come on," Princess Celestia said, "We can do things together. Remember that, little sister.

Ready to send this giant unstable frozen island back where it came from?" "Yes!" Princess Luna answered. Immediately, Princess Celestia fired her magic at the now collapsing iceberg. Finally, it stopped moving.

"Now heave ho!" groaned Princess Luna. "Heave ho! Heave ho!" both alicorns changed and in a few minutes, they've both sent the collapsing iceberg back across the ocean where it could do no harm.

Princess Luna thanked her older sister a lot. "Thanks, sister," Princess Luna said. "No problem," Princess Celestia replied, but then, Princess Luna fell asleep. Luckily, Princess Celestia caught her younger sister. "You must be tired," Princess Celestia said, "From using all of that magic. Let's go home." So that's what they've done.

In an hour, they were both back in Canterlot Castle. Because this took place far out into the open ocean, no pony in Manehatten knew what had happened, nor they knew that they were nearly put in danger.

At the same time, there was a steam boat out in the ocean. It was occupied by a gang of pony thieves who had just stolen some treasures from a far away land. The thieves were celebrating their robbery.

However, their celebration will come to an end as the pony who was piloting the steam boat fell asleep at the wheel. The thieves continued to cheer for their theft. That was until their boat broke apart. What happened was that because the pilot had fell asleep, he ended up causing the steam boat to crash into the giant iceberg, the one that Princess Luna and Princess Celestia sent back across the ocean.

The thieves ended up loosing all of their treasures as well as their boat. "What happened?" the pilot asked. The other thieves stared at the pilot. "You are an idiot!" the other thieves yelled at him. They now live on the melting iceberg.


	13. Luna's New Friend

Luna's New Friend

When they got back, Princess Celestia decided to let her younger sister rest for the rest of the day. It was indeed hard work for the two sisters to save a city from a giant iceberg.

After she put Princess Luna into her bed, she lower the sun and raised the moon as usual. Then she went on her night shift. "Sleep well, sister," Princess Celestia said, leaving her sister alone. The following morning, Princess Celestia has left to visit Ponyville again, leaving Princess Luna to rest for the morning.

Some time later, Princess Luna finally manage to wake up. "What a day," Princess Luna groaned, getting up out of her bed, "It felt like I was trying to move a giant mountain. Or a volcano." Princess Luna looked at her surroundings.

"Thanks for carrying me home, sister," Princess Luna said. Later, Princess Luna then decided to walk outside. "Nice day," Princess Luna thought to herself, "No signs of danger as far as I see. That's when Princess Luna noticed a little Pegasus filly.

This one is flying-her wings were beating so fast that she couldn't see them, at all. "Well, hello," Princess Luna said to the little filly. The little Pegasus, turned to face Princess Luna. "Wow!" she said, "An alicorn princess! An alicorn princess!"

She was talking so fast that Princess Luna thought time was on fast-forward. "Hi," Princess Luna said. "Hi, hello!" the little Pegasus said, quickly shaking hoofs with Princess Luna, "My name is Zipporwhill! I can't believe that I'm seeing another princess! No wait! I'm meeting another princess!"

Princess Luna decided to get used to this super fast talking Pegasus named Zipporwhill. "I've always thought there was only one princess in Equestria!" Zipporwhill continued, "But because you're here, that's no longer true!"

"Well," Princess Luna chuckled, "My older sister was the only princess around here for a thousand years. Then I got free not too long ago." "Wow!" Zipporwhill said, "A thousand years ago! That's so amazing!"

"I'll tell you my story," Princess Luna said, "Now." "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Zipporwhill exclaimed. "Well," Princess Luna said, "I'll try." So she told this fast talking Pegasus her story. However, Zipporwhill talked so fast that she exchanged her conversation so many times.

Princess Luna could hardly keep up with what she is saying. "Oh well," Princess Luna thought, "Well, it was nice meeting you." "Nice meeting you, too, Princess," Zipporwhill said, "Can we be friends?" Princess Luna thought about it for a moment.

"Of course, little one," Princess Luna said and immediately, Zipporwhill shook her hoof very fast. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Zipporwhill said excitedly, "I'll see you again real soon! I can't wait to show my daddy!" With that, Zipporwhill flew off. "Well," Princess Luna thought, "Nice little kid." With that said, Princess Luna walked back home.


	14. Luna's Mysterious Journey

Luna's Mysterious Journey

Later that day, after making friends with a little quick Pegasus pony named Zipporwhill, Princess Luna decided to go outside. What she didn't know that this trip will be one of Princess Luna's strangest adventures since more than a thousand years ago.

"Here I go," Princess Luna thought. She then took off for the skies once again. For a moment, Princess Luna enjoyed the view of the Equestrian land. "Wow," Princess Luna thought, admiring the view of the whole land, "This is lovely. I can see our castle! And I can see Ponyville, where my sister is now."

She liked the view. "And I could see a strange whirly thing in the sky," Princess Luna, "Wait, strange whirly thing?" She was right as she saw a strange object in the sky. "Oh, pony feathers!" Princess Luna exclaimed.

It was too late for her to turn away from the strange object in the sky. She ended up flying into it. "What on?" Princess Luna thought to herself. Strange objects shot by her. "I think I'm in some kind of vortex," Princess Luna declared at last.

But in a second she took a look at her surroundings. "Where am I?" Princess Luna asked, but got no answer. Princess Luna was in a strange place that she couldn't recognize. She was flying above a green colored ocean.

Princess Luna knew this is impossible for Equestria. "What is this place?" she thought to herself, staring at the mysterious landscape. She chose not to land on the weird land she is now flying above. "Wow," Princess Luna thought, "Or should I say that?"

She had no idea on what to say about this strange place. There were rocks, of course, but they're not like any rocks that she's aware of. "This is weird," Princess Luna thought. She continued to fly through the strange landscape for one hour.

Soon, Princess Luna came across a strange object in the sky. "What's that?" Princess Luna thought, seeing a strange thing in the sky. "Ok!" Princess Luna said and she flew into the strange thing. Once again, she was in some kind of vortex.

"This is so weird!" Princess Luna exclaimed. But in a minute, she was through the vortex and back into Equestria.

This time, Princess Luna recognized the place. "I'm home," she thought. She liked the look of things this time. "That was weird," Princess Luna thought. Then, she decided to go back to the Canterlot Castle. She decided not to talk to any pony about this strange event.


	15. Luna And Celestia's Destiny

Princess Luna And Princess Celestia's Destiny

At the moment, Princess Luna is now on her own. Once again, her older sister, Princess Celestia is visiting Ponyville on a royal visit. "Don't worry," Princess Luna thought to herself, "Sister will be home, soon."

She had never forgotten the strange and weird place that she flew into a few days earlier. "Maybe," she thought. She decided to talk to Strong Will about the mysterious place.

"Hmm," Strong Will thought, "Good descriptions you've told me, Luna. Green colored water and rocky formations with no end. Marigold skies, too. How weird" "Yes," Princess Luna said. Strong Will thought about it for a moment.

"Sorry," Strong Will said, "I don't know what it is." "Oh well," Princess Luna said, "Well thanks anyway." "No problem," Strong will said, "Now I must get back to protecting you."

"Thanks," Princess Luna said and she returned to her room.

Some time later, Princess Celestia returned. "You're back!" Princess Luna said. "I am," Princess Celestia smiled. Princess Luna then looked at a majestic bird behind Princess, all made of fire.

"Is that Philomena?" Princess Luna asked. "Yes," Princess Celestia answered, "She's all better now, as she has been reborn" "Oh, how wonderful!" Princess Luns said. "Thank you, sister," Princess Celestia smiled. Later that day, the two decided on what to do.

"Princess Luna," Princess Celestia said. "Yes?" Princess Luna replied. "You've been here for some time now," Princess Celestia said. "Yes," Princess Luna replied, "I have."

"And you've been trapped in the moon for so long," Princess Celestia continued. "Right," Princess Luna replied. "So," Princess Celestia said, "I've decided to help you get your original powers back."

"Really?" Princess Luna replied. "Yes," Princess Celestia said, "It is going to take a long time, but soon, you'll be back to your original self, before the nightmare." "I know," Princess Luna said, "That was awful of me." "Not anymore," Princess Celestia said, "I promise to help you." "Oh, thank you!" Princess Luna said, "Thanks, sister!"

"We'll start tomorrow," Princess Celestia said, "At midnight. Is that all right with you?" "Yes!" Princess Luna answered, "Thanks for helping me, sister! It means so much for the both of us! Soon, you won't have to raise and/or lower the moon anymore!" "Right," Princess Celestia smiled, "We'll work together."

So with that said, Princess Luna was happy for the rest of the day. Also, Philomena was the brightest bird in Equestria that day.


End file.
